Ser alguien
by karin-chan150301
Summary: No sé si se deba a los años que llevamos juntos, pero me has hecho sentir tantas cosas, te has vuelto una parte de mi y… tú eres la única que realmente sabe quién soy


**Ser alguien**

La habitación era iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna, la piel blanca de ella contrastaba con la de él, su respiración era tan tranquila que dudaría que apenas hace unos minutos ella se encontraba presa del éxtasis, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios antes de acariciar los sedosos cabellos azabaches, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _Se conocieron por una enorme casualidad, ella maldecía a su desaparecido hermano y él a su floja teniente, ella había pateado el balón colina abajo y él lo había detenido, así de sencillo._

 _–¿Este balón es tuyo? –preguntó con su monotonía característica._

 _–Sí –había contestado dudosa_

 _–Ten más cuidado –ese había sido el primer intercambio de palabras, y al parecer el inicio de todo._

 _Él pudo ignorar aquel balón ese día, y ella se hubiera lamentado por la pérdida del mismo, o alguien más pudo haber pasado por el mismo lugar que él, detenerlo y habérselo entregado a la azabache, o ella pudo no lanzarlo colina abajo y así evitar que este chocara contra su pie, en cualquiera de los casos anteriores él seguiría con su monótona vida y ella desconociendo todo lo que hacía su hermano. Pero no. Ella lanzó ese balón colina abajo, él decidió ser buena persona y detenerlo, y así se conocieron. Lo recordaba tan claramente. Recordaba como ella le había insistido en jugar con su equipo, las veces que la espió porque algo era anormal en esa niña, el partido de soccer, el resultado del mismo, y por último, el rostro de ella al suplicarle información sobre su hermano._

 _Su pequeña amistad había crecido relativamente rápido, a ella poco le importaba que su cabello y sus ojos fuesen demasiado llamativos, al igual que parecía ignorar deliberadamente su forma poco entretenida de ser, ella había llegado para quedarse aún cuando él jamás se lo había pedido, es más cada que se encontraban él solía decirle de forma amable que lo dejase solo, aunque claro ella terminaba haciendo lo que le venía en gana._

 _–Kurosaki ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de seguirme? –preguntó sin verdadera molestia._

 _–¿Y cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me digas Karin? –soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación ante el puchero de la menor. –Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer y quedarme en casa es aburrido_

 _–¿Qué hay de tus amigos? –cuestiono._

 _–Están estudiando para los exámenes_

 _–¿Y porque no haces lo mismo?_

 _–No es lo mío, además es aburrido hacerlo sola, Yuzu salió con unas amigas_

 _–Puedo ayudarte si quieres –con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas rojas ofreció su ayuda._

 _–¿En serio? –la emoción era tangible en la azabache. –Espera un momento ¿Estás seguro de que sabes todo lo que yo veo en secundaria? Me parece estupido que quieras ayudarme si no lo sabes._

 _–Karin, soy el capitán prodigio, no te parece que ese título es por algo –contesto de mala gana._

 _–Ok, supongo que será divertido._

 _De aquella forma ella fue creando ese lazo casi invisible de complicidad entre ambos, pronto se hizo costumbre para él pedir vacaciones cada año con el único motivo de visitar el mundo humano y estar un par de días junto a esa azabache, así de sencillo había sido, sencillo y al mismo tiempo extraordinario, pues ella sabía hacer de las cosas insignificantes algo maravilloso, supo hacer de las visitas a la abuela Haru algo más que solo ir a comer dulces y charlar un rato, supo hacer de los partidos de fútbol un momento donde el cansancio físico resultaba ser divertido y supo hacer de su vida monótona un mundo lleno de momentos felices, algo que sencillamente él jamás hubiera podido._

 _–Hace mucho que no jugaba –confesó la chica jadeando._

 _–Yo tampoco –secundo el en mejores condiciones. –¿Quieres descansar? –preguntó al ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba._

 _–Solo unos minutos –sin siquiera esperar a que el dijera algo la chica se tiró en el césped. –Odio ya no estar en forma –se quejo._

 _–Creí que aún practicabas –tomó asiento junto a ella._

 _Ella negó aún tumbada en el pasto –Lo deje cuando Ichi-nii perdió sus poderes, aunque Urahara me entrenaba, ahora que ya no tengo eso mi condición física es pésima –asintió en silencio. –Oye Toshiro –giro su vista al verla, una sonrisa enorme, extrañamente eso no parecía una buena señal. –Entrename_

 _–¿Que? –parpadeo un par de veces confuso, sopesando las palabras hasta que al fin algo hizo click dentro de su cerebro –¡¿Que?!_

 _–¿Que tiene de malo, tengo tanto poder espiritual como Ichi-nii, incluso más, podría ser fácil._

 _Él negó mientras se levantaba de su asiento –No es buena idea, en absoluto lo es, es peligroso y no pienso poner en riesgo tu vida solo por un capricho_

 _Dicho esto partió sabiendo de antemano que si no lo hacía la joven no tardaría en reclamarle._

 _No es que no quisiera ayudarla, simplemente no soportaba la idea de que saliese lastimada por una trivialidad, aunque claro jamás pensó que la mujercita terca terminará haciendo una estupidez._

 _Su relación había empezado con la misma espontaneidad; ella, él y un cuarto oscuro y frío fue lo único que se necesito._

 _–Esto es algo estúpido –murmuró la chica mientras abrazaba sus piernas en busca de calor. –Estupido Urahara y sus estúpidos planes –maldijo nuevamente._

 _–No deberías quejarte –ella alzó una ceja incrédula –Estamos aquí por tu culpa así que no creo que estés en posición de hacerlo –ella frunciendo el ceño ante su comentario antes de girar la cabeza y continuar con su rabieta._

 _–Le dije a Urahara que me entrenará porque "alguien" no quería hacerlo, así que ese "alguien" es tan culpable como yo –ataco._

 _–Te dije que no había necesidad de que entrenaras, no necesitas pelear por una causa que no es la tuya –con monotonía le riño._

 _–¿Y qué propones? ¿Que me quede cruzada de brazos mientras veo como mi padre, mi hermano y tu pelean. –Fuera de todo pronóstico lo que vio en aquellos ojos onix no fue furia, no, fue la amargura propia de la impotencia –Toshiro no me pidas eso, sí puede ser de utilidad mi fuerza quiero ayudar –un suspiro lleno de melancolía escapó de los labios femeninos –Olvida esto –se pudo de pie –no creo que lo entiendas._

 _Y con eso su maldita paciencia se acabó. A pasos agigantados llegó frente a la Kurosaki, la tomó de los hombros y con la mirada más furibunda le reclamó._

 _–¡¿Y crees que sometiéndote a ejercicios que pueden acabar con tu vida ayudas más que permaneciendo en casa? Pues déjame infórmate que no! ¡Kurosaki casi viene desde la sociedad de almas para salvarte cuando se enteró de tus malditos planes, tu padre estaba preocupado, tu hermana igual, casi destruyó la casa de Urahara, y tú…! –la soltó solo para tirar de sus cabellos con desesperación. –¡Moriría si algo te pasará Karin!_

 _–Toshiro_

 _–¡Tal vez te importe muy poco pero te amo y no voy a permitir que hagas una estupidez solo por…! –las palabras murieron al sentir los labios de la pelinegra sobre los suyos, tan dulces, tan cálidos, tan…_

 _–No volveré a hacer nada de esto solo si prometes entrenarme, quiero ser más fuerte, quiero poder permanecer a tu lado y no ser una carga –llena de determinación, así es como se veía la azabache, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual al final accedió a esa petición._

 _Su relación no era perfecta, ninguna relación en toda la historia de la humanidad lo sería, mentiroso aquel que dijera lo contrario, por lo que tuvieron problemas, demasiados en tan poco tiempo, pero encontraban, la mayoría del tiempo, la forma de dejar las diferencias de lado, algunas veces solo tardaban minutos, otras horas y si la situación había sido demasiado malo los días podrían ser interminables._

 _–Karin… –la puerta se cerró en su cara._

 _Soltó un bufido, no era su culpa todo ese lío, o tal vez solo un poco, en todo caso no era para tanto, solo no había podido comunicarse con ella por poco más de un mes, pero no era para tanto._

 _Ser capitán era un trabajo de tiempo completo, de eso se suponía ella era consciente, entonces ¿por que ahora se quejaba? Él lo había dejado muy en claro, y ahora, ahora ella llegaba hasta la sociedad de almas solo para reclamarle, vaya tontería._

 _–¡Largo! –grito ella desde adentro de la habitación._

 _–No seas infantil –giró la perilla para entrar en SU habitación._

 _–¡¿Infantil? Toshiro llevamos más de un mes sin vernos y ni una maldita llamada has hecho, sabes que no te exijo que me hables diario, que me compres regalos o que siquiera nos veamos en fechas cursis, pero al menos quiero saber con un maldito mensaje si mi novio continua respirando!_

 _–No es para tanto –rodó los ojos mientras la veía fruncir el ceño._

 _–Tu no lo entiendes –murmuró ella dispuesta a darse la vuelta e irse._

 _–Tal vez tienes razón, no lo entiendo –ella se detuvo unos segundos más no por ello le encaró. –Jamás hemos tenido un problema por mi "nula comunicación" siempre lo has entendido, hemos discutido por cosas más serias, como que no quieres que pelee en una guerra, que me excedo con el trabajo, que eres una lunática que no piensa en su propio bienestar a la hora de pelear, pero jamás por una trivialidades como mi falta de comunicación –se puso de pie al ver como la pelinegra de tensaba. –¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?_

 _Ella bajó la vista, aún con el ceño fruncido, sus labios y puños igual se contrajeron, antes de que un suspiro saliera de sus labios._

 _–¿Por qué estás conmigo?_

 _–Te amo, eso ya te lo…_

 _–¿Por qué me amas?_

 _–¿A qué viene esto?_

 _–Solo contesta –el tono suplicante, algo pocas veces visto en la orgullosa pelinegra, le sorprendió, soltó un suspiro antes de conducirla a la cama y sentarse ambos ahí._

 _–No eres una chica femenina, no eres alguien muy dulce y cariñosa, no eres alguien con el vocabulario muy refinado –ella iba a replicar más él le detuvo con un ademán –pero tu personalidad encaja a la perfección con la mía, jamás es aburrido estar a tu lado, sacas lo peor y lo mejor de mí, no sé si se deba a los años que llevamos juntos, pero me has hecho sentir tantas cosas, te has vuelto una parte de mi y… tú eres la única que realmente sabe quién soy –y sin siquiera esperar a que ella dijese algo más la beso, la beso como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hacía mucho y como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Lo bueno de los besos era que con ellos podían expresarse mil y un cosas, no eran necesarias las palabras cursis, solo cambiar el ritmo y la profundidad de sus caricias, era como ver a través de un cristal, un frágil y transparente cristal, y al mismo tiempo ese simple contacto de volvía fuegos artificiales._

 _Mientras recostaba a la chica en la cama y de posicionaba sobre ella no pudo evitar pensar en el largo camino que habían recorrido, desde que la había conocido llama había logrado o que pocos, sacarlo de la inmensa frialdad en la que el solo se había encerrado, le hizo ver colores en un mundo sobrio, y le hizo encontrar razones para volver a sonreír._

 _Tal vez ella no lo notaba pero al conectar sus caminos ella había creado algo nuevo, algo diferente en su vida, algo que jamás había visto pero que le gustaba_  
 _–Toshiro –ese dulce suspiro lo incentivó a seguir con las efímeras caricias y los dulces pero pasionales besos. –Te amo_

 _–Te amo –murmuro en el mismo tono, sus caderas se movieron lento aún con la ropa puesta._

 _Gemidos bajos que ayudaban a crear una atmósfera de complicidad. Ambos sabían cómo acabaría aquello, no estaban preparados para eso pero qué más daba, eso era lo que querían._

 _Todo había sido muy rápido, la ropa había desaparecido con sensualidad, las caricias y besos eran más demandantes, y sin más preámbulos paso lo que tenía que pasar._

 _Contra sus pronósticos, ella no derramo lágrimas, disfruto de aquel encuentro de principio a fin._

 _Al derramarse dentro de ella solo pensó una cosa, ella era la razón por la cual ahora era quien era, la prueba que necesitaba para saber que algo valía en él, la razón por la que estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo, por ella era alguien._

–¿Toshiro? –viro la mira en su dirección, una sonrisa esplendorosa era lo que se adornaba su bello rostro. Con delicadeza lo atrajo hasta tenerlo sobre ella.

Las cálidas manos acariciaron sus mejillas hasta llegar a su blanquecino cabello. Mimosamente jugueteo con lo mechones mientras reía bajito, él depositó un pequeño beso en la punta de la diminuta nariz antes de acurrucarse en los grandes pechos de ella cual niño pequeño.

Extrañamente ella tenía ese efecto en él, sacaba al niño necesitado de amor dentro de aquel frío hombre, aquel que nadie veía, ese alguien que ella había creado a partir de un roto y desprotegido corazón, quién ella había rescatado innumerables veces de la depresión convirtiendo la soledad en una puerta llena de posibilidades. Así que cuando la gente dijera que no creía en tales cosas del amor a él solo le bastaría con ver a la chica que lo convirtió en alguien.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno aquí está este pequeño y confuso OS, espero les guste.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia basada en la canción de TFK Be somebody, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
